


Don't Let Me Go

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry went to run a few errands, leaving Louis at home alone. When Harry gets back, however, he insists on playing Louis a CD, which turns out to be an extremely beautiful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> This, of course, is a reaction fic to Don't Let Me Go, which I'm sure most of you have heard by now. But if not, I'm sure you could find it easily on Youtube. :)

Louis was sitting on the sofa, watching crap telly and waiting for Harry to get home from whatever errand he'd decided to run. Louis had offered to go with him, but Harry had insisted he go by himself, so Louis was just lounging around in his pajamas, eating peanut butter by the spoonful.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what he was watching, but people were cooking something, and it didn't look particularly appetizing, and it was turning his stomach a little, so he switched stations and found some cartoons and folded his legs up underneath him to get more comfortable.  
  
Forty five minutes and one and a half episodes of Scooby Doo later, Harry came home. He rushed inside, quickly turning off the telly and pulling Louis up off of the couch, causing him to drop his spoon of peanut butter.  
  
"Excuse you, Harold. I was watching that."  
  
"Lou, we've seen that episode at least three times in the past few months, and I've got a surprise."  
  
Louis huffed, his hands on his hips, and watched as Harry popped a CD into their CD player.  
  
Louis listened as the first few notes of a song rang through the speakers, but he didn't recognize it. It didn't sound like anything he'd ever heard before.  
  
"Harry, what's-"  
  
"Shh." Harry hushed him, placing a finger against his lips and pulling him close, grabbing Louis' arms and wrapping them around his own neck, and then wrapping his hands around Louis' waist.  
  
Louis listened as the first few lyrics trickled out of the speakers and into his ears.  
  
 _"Now you were standing there right in front of me_  
 _I hold on it's getting harder to breathe_  
 _All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_  
 _I never noticed how bright they would be"_  
  
Louis recognized that voice. Of course he did. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry, is this you?" He whispered.  
  
Harry simply nodded, resting his forehead against Louis' and swaying with him back and forth, a bit like a slow dance, but with a lot less actual movement. Just swaying softly.  
  
 _"I saw in the corner there is a photograph_  
 _No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_  
 _It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass_  
 _This bed was never made for two"_  
  
"Harry, what-?"  
  
"Hush, babe. Just listen to the whole song. I wrote it for you." Harry said softly, his breath ghosting over Louis' lips and cheeks.  
  
Louis had always known Harry could write. He liked to write. But he wouldn't always let Louis read what he wrote. Wouldn't let anyone read it, for that matter. There were a select few songs or poems that Harry would show him on occasion, and Louis knew that he kept them in that special brown leather journal of his. But for the most part, Harry was secretive about his writings, and Louis didn't really mind all that much. Harry was a very open person, and if he wanted to have a special little journal of things that he kept to himself, then Louis respected that. He didn't feel as if Harry was leaving him out or didn't trust him. He just knew that Harry wanted one thing kept private and just for him.  
  
The things Harry had shown him had never been quite as emotionally driven as this seemed so far. Just silly little things about rainbows and flowers and how soft Louis' tummy was. They'd always made Louis smile. But as Louis listened to this song now, he wondered what other gems Harry had hiding in that journal, and whether he'd ever get to hear them.  
  
 _"I'll keep my eyes wide open_  
 _I'll keep my arms wide open_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone"_  
  
Louis' eyes were filled with tears now, and he tried to blink them away. Luckily, Harry's eyes were closed, so he couldn't see. Louis wondered what it was that he was thinking about right now.  
  
 _"I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_  
 _I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand ohh"_  
  
Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight, tightening his arms around Harry's neck and breathing in deeply through his nose to calm himself.  
  
Those lyrics in particular brought back a lot of memories for him, and there was a small pang in his heart which felt a lot like fondness and also longing for the good old days to be back.  
  
When they'd first been put together as a band, and they'd spent that week out at the bungalow, Harry and Louis had opted to sleep outside beneath the stars one night, while the rest of the boys stayed in. Harry had asked the rest of the lads to join them, but Louis had secretly been happy when they'd said no. He'd wanted Harry all to himself. They hadn't known each other very long at all at that point, but their connection had been there since day one, and they'd spent most of their time so far at the bungalow shamelessly flirting with each other. The rest of the lads had even taken notice and started teasing them about it, but they didn't mind.  
  
As Harry and Louis were lying outside, sharing a sleeping bag, two separate pillows laid out, but the two of them squeezed close on one, Harry had grabbed Louis' hand in the confines of the sleeping bag, and Louis' heart had begun to race. He'd leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek, and Harry's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"See that star there?" Harry had said, pointing to the brightest star in the sky on that clear night.  
  
Louis nodded, and Harry squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"One day, I'm going to get that star for you, and bring it back and put it in a little jar, so when you look at it, you'll know how my heart feels whenever I see you."  
  
Louis had simply said, "You're cute." and kissed him on the cheek once more.  
  
Louis opened his eyes again, taking in Harry's expression, and he looked even more deep in thought than he had just seconds before. Louis wondered if those lyrics were the most important to him as well.  
  
 _"Seems like these days I watch you from afar_  
 _Just trying to make you understand"_  
  
They had stopped swaying now, and they were just standing in the middle of the room holding each other. Louis felt another pang in his heart, and it felt a lot like hurt, and a lot like something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it made him want to wrap Harry up in his arms and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him.  
  
He understood where the song was coming from now. He'd been a little confused up until this point. Because it had felt like a love song and a break up song all at once. But now he understood. It was a song expressing how Harry felt, having Louis, but not having Louis at the same time. Having Louis, but having to see Louis out with El, or having to go out with Taylor himself and leave Louis behind at home. Louis completely understood it now.  
  
 _"I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go"_  
  
"Harry, you know I-"  
  
"Shh, Lou." Harry said, his eyes still closed.  
  
Louis closed his mouth, closing his eyes as well, listening to the small break in lyrics, and just letting the music fill his mind.  
  
 _"Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone"_  
  
As Harry's falsetto rang through his ears, Louis' knees went weak. He'd never heard Harry sing with so much emotion in his entire life. Not on their albums, not on tour, not when they were just lounging around the house. Never. He'd always known Harry was amazing, but this song brought out a whole other level to him that Louis had never quite realized was there before.  
  
 _"Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone"_  
  
Louis opened his eyes slowly to find Harry looking at him, and he wondered when the taller boy had opened his eyes, and how long he'd been watching him.  
  
"Harry, that was beautiful." Louis said softly, looking into Harry's green eyes, which looked even brighter than usual, due to the tears that were filling them, and Louis wondered if his own blue eyes looked equally as bright.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'll never let you go, Harry. You know that, right? I'm never letting you go."  
  
The tears that had been filling Harry's eyes began to spill down his cheeks, and as he began to cry, so did Louis. He leaned in, connecting his lips to Harry's, occasionally tasting a salty tear or two as they made their way down each of their faces and collided with their joined lips.  
  
Louis pulled away slowly, looking into Harry's eyes. He moved his arms so that they were no longer wrapped around Harry's neck, and grabbed the younger lad's face gently, holding it so they were looking each other directly in the eyes.  
  
"I love you, Harry. I love you more than anything, and you're worth too much for me to ever let you go, no matter how hard this all gets. No matter how long management keeps us apart, and no matter who we end up having to go out with in public...It's all worth it as long as I get to come home to you."  
  
Harry was crying harder than before now, and he wrapped Louis up in a tight hug, lifting him a little off the ground, and Louis hugged him back, crying as well, but also smiling softly.  
  
"I love you, too, Lou. So much. I'm glad...I'm glad you understood what I was trying to say with all of that."  
  
"Hard not to, hm?" Louis smiled a little, wiping a tear from Harry's cheek. "The star bit was my favorite. I can hardly believe you remembered that. Sorry it burned a hole in your hand, though." Louis shrugged, chuckling softly.  
  
"I remember everything about us." Harry said softly, kissing Louis' forehead. "It's alright. Suppose it was my fault for promising you that star anyhow, hm?"  
  
"You're better than any star, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled brightly, pecking Louis on the lips.  
  
"Play it again?" Louis asked softly. "I want to hear it again."  
  
Harry nodded, going over and pressing play, and then coming back and wrapping his arms around Louis' waist again. They began swaying again, and spinning all around the room, smiling at each other, and maybe crying a bit more.  
  
They listened to the song twice more, and by the third time, Louis felt he knew it well enough that he could talk through it without hating himself for it.  
  
"When did you have the time to get this done?"  
  
"You know my pal Sam McCarthy?"  
  
"Mhhm." Louis nodded.  
  
"He helped me out with the musical bit of it. I just wrote the lyrics. Then he helped me record it, and he did the little backing vocals and all. Just...It didn't take long." Harry shrugged. "I wrote it around the time management first set me up with Taylor, and Sam and I worked on it for a bit, and then he called me up this morning and told me it was finished. That's why I wouldn't let you come out with me to pick it up. I wanted the whole thing to be a surprise. I'm so glad you liked it."  
  
"I loved it, Harry. Loved it." Louis sighed, closing his eyes and just breathing Harry in for a moment. "I never knew you could write such beautiful lyrics. I mean, I've always known you were special, but...Wow. Just wow. This whole thing is just a masterpiece. I could hear the emotions in the words, and in the way you sang them, and it was almost painful for me at times. It's truly beautiful, Harry."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Louis said, placing little kisses all over Harry's face, and listening to Harry giggling right in front of him, and Harry singing with so much passion in his falsetto on the CD, and he wasn't sure if there could ever be a better combination of sounds. Happy Harry and emotional Harry, coming at him at the same time from two different directions. It was dizzying.  
  
He wrapped Harry up tightly in his arms and they swayed along to the music until the song had ended.  
  
And that night, Louis fell asleep to the sound of Harry humming the song, and the beat of his heart pounding softly in Louis' ear.


End file.
